Mr. Bailey's Educational Websites
1. Consumer Advice from Clark Howard www.clarkhoward.com Clark Howard offers advice to consumers on how to save money, spend less, reduce debt, and avoiding getting ripped off. His advice will be helpful for anyone teaching Family and Consumer Science course or a Personal Finance class. His website provides priceless information that is applicable in life and that anyone can appreciate. 2. Investopedia www.investopedia.com A great resource for teaching Personal Finance in high school. There is a financial dictionary full of words associated and used in the financial industry. Wonderful resource for investment advice for IRAs, Roth IRAs, Mutual Funds, Stocks, Annuities, Bonds, and Insurance. Tons of reading material, videos, and a stock market simulator. 3. History Channel www.history.com My favorite channel on television! This website contains reading material, quizzes, and videos on all things history. My favorite part is the "This Day in History" section. This is a good way to insert tidbits of history into students' minds each day with interesting facts. 4. Vocabulary www.vocabulary.com This website is the easiest way to build one's vocabulary. It provides fun and interactive game-like stimulation to help broaden an individual's vocabulary. This is great high school students studying for the SAT or ACT. There are test prep vocabulary lists for each test. 5. National Geographic www.nationalgeographic.com Whether you are biology, geography, or social studies teacher this is a wonder website to implement into lesson plans. This website is almost a one stop shop. There are vast amounts of high quality images and videos to use during lessons. For Biology, there is ample amount of information on animals, oceans, conservation, and the environment in general. For geography and social studies teachers it is an excellent resource to explore geographical areas, past civilizations, and different cultures. 6. Math www.math.com This is probably a better website for students and parents than for teachers, but it can still be useful for teachers. Math.com provides mathematical instructions, examples, worksheets, and quizzes on wide-ranging topics from Algebra to Trigonometry. When students are outside of school working on homework and do not have access to a teacher this website becomes extremely valuable. It is also a wonderful tool for parents to brush-up on their math skills they have used in years so that they may better assist their children with homework. 7. How Stuff Works www.howstuffworks.com Any teacher can find this website useful in some way. This site provides an in-depth look at animals, finance, food, science, and just about everything you can think of. Instead of having the teacher always explaining how things work this allows the students to explore and learn on their own. 8. Instructables www.insructables.com A fun website that offers instructions on an array of different things. You will find food recipes, how to build a robot, making origami, and everything in between. This site also allows people to upload their ideas to share with the public. 9. Wonderpolis www.wonderpolis.org Discover a new wonder each day. Wonders are amazing facts and intriguing questions such as: Why are they called Lava Lamps? Why do highways have mile markers? This is similiar to history.com's "this day in history," but with more practical knowledge. 10. Fun Brain www.funbrain.com This websited caters to children in preschool to 8th grade. Math, reading, online books, and learning games are just some of the site's many treats. It does have a cartoonish feel to it, but that is why kids love it.